The Cycle Ends Part: 1
by Dreaded Wolf
Summary: Kage Deiter is not the first in his quest, and certainly not the last one, He is Ordained. Not sure on pairing but will likely have something. One of my first fanfics so please read and review if interested. Starts at Mass Effect 1. Rated M for gore, violence, and possible fluff.
1. The Savior

**All canon characters are of course Bioware's and do not belong to me, Levi the giant cuttlefish is also not one of my characters as he is full property of Tusken1602. Author of Beacon's Effect. I have permission to use Levi and the Ordained title. Thanks for reading.**

 _Thoughts_

I was sitting on my bed reading from my phone. A storm raged over my head and me threatened lightning strikes. I turned the phone's screen off, rendering it black screen, in the screen i could see myself, ghostly pale skin with dark brown hair and blond streaks in there. My grey eyes seemed always critical and my chin was sharp. I set the phone down on the nightstand next to me and layed back to get ready for sleep. I looked over at my xbox 360, sitting on top of it was a copy of Mass Effect 1, thanks to a recent playthrough as my femshep infiltrator. Sure biotics were awesome but sniping was my type of combat. I closed my eyes and began to slip into a trance of sleep. I heard a loud crash outside, thunder, then a large flash of light came from my window. A loud, scratch that, deafening crash sounded outside my room and I heard nothing but ringing for several seconds. I pitched upward clutching my ears and groaning. Then the wall to my left crashed down and all I saw was the bark of a large tree coming down straight at me. I closed my eyes and threw my arms up in a feeble attempt to stop the fall. Then a blinding light filled my vision and incredible amounts of pain went reeling through my body, my bones felt like they were shattering all over. Pain consumed me, and I fell unconscious.

I opened my eyes feeling a slight splinter of the pain I experienced before. All I saw was a white room with nothing in it. _I wonder who was right, this definitely does not look like heaven, or hell._ I stood up and adopted a thinking gesture, one hand on the elbow and another on my mouth. When i blinked however a person appeared before me, my brother. "Wait, what?"

 **"Welcome, Ordained."** Was all he said. My mind reeled a little bit and took about three steps back.

"Who are you?"

 **"I am unimportant but your future has much potential in it."** The thing morphed into my friend's form, she had fluffy hair and spoke with the same deep resonant tone as before.

"All right, what is this place?" I gestured to the room? and spun around.

 **"This is the space between space, and the universe between universes."** The creature shifted to become another friend. Curly hair and pale skin. She circled around me with her hands behind her back.

"So a crossroads, Interesting, now what happened in my world?"

 **"The storm caused a tree to fall on your room, crushing you and many of your possessions, I merely pulled you from your mind and planted you here."**

"And of my body, does it continue to exist?"

 **"Yes, your body will resume it's journey in decay and burial as you humans often practice in, your parents will mourn and never forget you."**

"Thank you, for saving me from the void." My face twitched slightly.

 **"Interesting view, most Ordained did not see it that way."** It shifted into a familiar form but had his back to me.

"You've called me that twice now, what does it mean?"

 **"You know what it means."** He turned toward me and revealed his face, Kaiden.

"Why did you chose Mass Effect of all... Oh, I get it." My mind finally clicked, Ordained, Shapeshifting, Mass Effect. _You are a leviathan._

 **"Correct, you have read about me before, in a story that has yet to exist."** He morphed into a very different person than I have ever seen. I quickly went over the details, dreadlocks, and primitive features. _Is this who I think it is?_

 **"Yes, you know him as Kevin, Ko'le and Beast. He has yet to come into my domain, and yet to finish his quest."**

"So I am an Ordained, like him, and you intend to send me into the Mass Effect universe?"

 **"Correct."**

"Great when do I start?" A grin came over my face.

 **"Just after we find you a vessel."**

"Human, biotic, maybe a sentinel's body, I can provide the sniping expertise, and the vessel will provide the tech and biotics."

 **"Well thought."**

"I have one more request for you, I would like cybernetic enhancements, and a cybernetic arm, left side."

 **"Very well."**

I cracked my knuckles and grinned, "Then let's get to work."

A black haze covered my vision and the last thing I saw was Kole doing a prothean salute.

 _From one world to another,_

 _My life is full of questions,_

 _The path I walk is for no other._

I travel boldly on this direction,

Leaving all behind,

And no solace will I find.


	2. A New Form

**For those of who were wondering why Kage seems emotionless, fear no longer, some people do seem like that, in fact Kage is one of these people, he is suppressing his emotions until an appropriate time, maybe the Citadel. Also I apologize for the delay as I have recently adopted three new games and love them each. Thank you.**

I stirred unconciously and felt like everything was on fire but frozen at the same time. Suddenly I hit something hard, with my head. I wrestled my eyes open to see a geth unit standing over me. _Levi, your biotic gift better fucking work._ My right hand sprung straight at the trooper and wrapped him in biotic energy, then he went flying backward landing on a sharp rock. I clambered up despite my bodies protests and drew my shotgun, I blasted the downed trooper's arm off and kicked away the gun. I set a foot on it's neck and grabbed it's face. I sent several blue arcs of lightning through the omni tool on my left hand into it's head and disabled it. _Wonder what i can get from it._ I used biotics to peel open the carapace of the geth trooper. Alot of circuitry and metal items were in the platform. I grabbed a handful of circuitry and yanked it out with my cybernetic hand, revelaling what looked to be a hard drive. I grabbed said hard drive and yanked it out of it's chest. I clutched the drive in my hand and looked at my armor, it was the default gray armor now covered in geth fluids and chunks. I peeled my helmet off and felt my hair fall to my shoulders. It was black while my skin stayed it's pale color, however my jaw was a bit more defined than before and my cheeks had become a bit tighter, my eyes had also changed, still critical looking but now they are yellow. I smiled and pulled the helmet on, _It feels good to be alive_. I turned my recorder that comes in my helmet on and made sure it was still recording.

 _I should probably try to scout ahead and get used to this new form._ I looked around the hill I was standing on, I seemed to have been a position for barrier support. I walked to the edge and saw several gas bags. _Looks like Eden Prime, so Insertion was succesful, good_. I grabbed my sniper rifle and noticed the spot I was overlooking was the landing site for Normandy ground party. I mentally tracked Shepard and ran along the cliff until I found where Ashley usually is, she wasn't there, and neither were the geth, meaning I was early. I ran until I saw the original beacon site. The site was being patrolled by two geth, easy enough. I crouched down and rested the sniper on a rock, giving me a sniper point about twelve feet above them. I homed in on one trooper's head and fired a shot into the light, effectively turning it off, _How's that for a dimmer switch._ I snapped to the next target as it pulled it's rifle at me, another shot sounded and the geth fell to it's knees without a head. I chuckled and carved a three into shoulder of my armor with a combat knife procurred from the fabricator on my omni-tool. _Omni-gel is absolutley great._ I got up and continued along the edge of the cliffs, continuing until I found where the two scientists were held up. I zoomed in on the husks, big mistake. _Jesus Christ you're an ugly bastard._ Husks are ugly, no matter how tolerant you are, or how ironclad you are, these guys are ugly. I shot one of their heads and saw it discharge a electrical pulse. The other one twitched and the pole started to descend. I shot the wire on the tripod, surpirsingly enough it worked and the spike stopped before it descended all the way. The husk was stuck on top of the pole and had nowhere to go. _Fish on a barrel?_

I jumped down to the area below and walked toward the buildings, I opened one and found some random pistol and heavy armor for a human. After gelling the armor and my old pistol I hacked into the other room. In there was the doctor and her assistant just like before. I talked to them and learned everything I already knew, skipping the details because well, who wants to listen to that crap again? I walked out of the shack and turned to the cliff face, I heard a couple of gunshots go off and instead ran to where the husks were to get a view of where Ash would be. I laid on my belly and pulled up the sniper rifle and found my targets, Ash was in cover as Shepard and Kaiden came over the hill. I shot one of the Geth troopers in the back of the head and he dropped hard. Another one was hit by a throw and sent smashing into a rock pillar. I used my biotics to smash the back end of the pillar onto the geth, effectively turning it into a crushed pile of metal. _Huh, like an aluminum can._ I got up and waved at the trio, surprisingly enough Shepard saw me and waved back. I pointed to the cliff to my right and then to myself. She did a salute to confirm this. I holstered my rifle and climbed the cliff. After I got on top Shepard started to get moving again. I crouched down and shot at another Geth trooper by the original beacon site. The trio dispatched of the rest and I turned toward where Nihlus would be. I ran over and got in position to snipe the location. Zoomed in I saw Nihlus walking toward his final destination as Saren circled like a bird of prey. I trained the reticle on Saren as they started their conversation, when Saren pulled out his pistol I shot the pistol sending it flying and Saren's finger throbbing. Nihlus turned sharply and saw the pistol hit the ground as Saren clutched his hand. Nihlus quickly put two and two together and kicked Saren away. I shot at Saren again and then geth started leaking out of their assorted hiding spots. The round hit Saren and Nihlus had his shotgun trained on him. Nihlus was talking to Saren and I was shooting the geth trying to get a bead on me and get close to Nihlus. Saren put his hands up and I had taken about three of the seven geth out. Two geth had gone left to try to get me and the other two had gone toward Nihlus. _Nihlus is my priority._ I dropped another geth with a shot to it's neck. My hand flared biotic blue as one of the geth approaching me was slammed into the wall. I drew my pistol and fired six quick rounds at the last geth on my left. I refocused on the sniper and just as Nihlus turned toward the geth aiming at him Saren pulled a shotgun out and hid it on the other side of his body. My shot nudged his right elbow and knocked his aim around effectively. The shotgun tore through Nihlus' shields and tore open his right leg. Nihlus collapsed as the geth lost his head. Saren shouted in pain and was hit by another sniper bolt on his ankle. Saren was running as fast as he could toward the tram to get out of my aim. _Obviously Sovereign's upgrades aren't complete then._ I climbed off the cliff and started sprinting toward Nihlus. I was dropping mines behind me and every explosion marked a dead husk. I slid to Nihlus' side and pulled what medigel I had out and started applying it to his leg. "Thank you." Nihlus weezed out. "Don't die now, we still need you." _Kinda._

"Who are you?"

"Alliance military Corvo Verani, Please don't exhaust yourself, you need your strength." I got up and looked back at where Shepard would get here from. Sure enough she was over by the other colonists. I looked over to where Saren had gone. "You should have gone after him."

"Negative sir, your life is more valuable than a chance at his." I stood up on the edge of the metal platform and waved Shepard over, disabling all the mines in the process. Shepard ran over avoiding all the husk parts and pools of geth fluid. When she did get to me I realized I was taller than her. She stood maybe two inches below me but still, that is nice to know. She ran toward Nihlus as Ashley trained her rifle on me. I stared at her ignoring the others around us. "Good work here private." I heard Shepard say proudly. I glanced at her and nodded,"Glad to help, Commander."

Ash cut in, "What group are you from?"

"212 Bravo squad, I was the only survivor, found myself unconcious on a hill."

Shepard was kneeling next to Nihlus and checking over my work. Judging from her nod and smile she was happy. I decided to get stuff right though. "We still need to secure that beacon, and apprehend Saren if we can."

Shepard looked at me with obvious questions on her face. "Who is Saren?"

Nihlus weezed an answer out."He was a spectre, and now a traitor."

I looked at Nihlus with regret."It's a shame to lose comrades, now if you'll excuse me." I checked over my omni tool and started walking away. "I have a beacon to secure." Shepard stepped up next to me waving her omni tool . "Here is the comms we use, Kaiden stay with Nihlus and radio Joker for pick up. Williams you're with me and..."

"Kage Deiter."

"Alright Deiter we're coming with you."

I nodded and waited for them to catch up. I took point and came around the corner to see the two geth waiting to ambush me. One got a sniper round straight to the face and another got shredded by assault rifle rifle. _So obviously Shepard is a soldier._ Isignaled the move ahead and I pulled my sniper over the little ledge overlooking the tram. I tagged the container next to them and pulled them out of their cover. Two of the seven were torn up by the combined fire and another lost a leg. _I'm feeling like being a dick._ I tagged another one in the knee joint and he fell headfirst into the wall. Another one was tagged by a sniper round in the chest. I shot a overload at the geth hunter who had started it's charge. it missed a step but didn't stop. My sniper round hit it in the side of the head and it wobbled a little but was still alive. _Let's try something new._ I focused my biotics on the round in the sniper rifle and when it shot it left a blue trace behind. The geth hunter stumbled a little and straigtened out, then it's arm fell loose and fell backward. I quickly snapped to my next target and the last targets were quickly shredded by the combined fire. I used a biotic blink to jump next to Shepard. "Good shooting, may I suggest using chemical rounds on your assault rifle?"

"Sounds good to me." Shepard said while swapping ammo types.

"What was that you did back there with the blue tracer?" Ashley asked.

"Experiment, heavy armor piercng capabilities and capable of detonating a biotic detonation."

Shepard pointed forward with her rifle. "Sounds useful, but I think we should keep going."

"Let's roll." We regrouped on the tram and they stood idle while I sat next to the edge with my sniper. "Why not just sit down?"I said while gesturing to the plenty of space on the ground. "If not on the ground then maybe the rails." Shepard shrugged and sat on the rail next to me while Ash kept her distance. When we did get there I was able to see a shock trooper on the upper ledge, I shot it in the face of course and continued down the road with Shepard and Ashley in tow. I walked toward the bomb to the left while Ashley and Shepard started the small conversation about the bombs in the area. I started to hack my way in and disabled the bomb quickly. We continued up the stairs spraying all the geth with assault rifles and my sniper rounds. Quickly the other bombs were deactivated and we had the beacon secure. I took the place of Kaiden in the scene and moved toward the beacon to secure it. I felt nothing but breathlessness as my mind started to go blank. I got fragments of words before Shepard jumped to me and threw me out of the way. I opened my eyes to see Ashley standing over me with Shepard next to the beacon. My eyes started to dim again as I saw Ashley's mouth moving but with no words. She was the last thing I saw before blacking out.

 _French Fries- Thanks for reading Kat, sorry for making you need to google so much._

 _Tusken- Thanks for reading and I hope you like what is to come._


	3. The Citadel

**Thank you all for reading again, and I have started kicking around some ideas with other stories, involving some ideas about Teen Titans, Starcraft, Inheritance Cycle, Halo and Elder Scrolls Skyrim.** **Leave a note on which one you think would be the best in your review maybe. Wolf out.**

I opened my eyes slowly, taking in all the voices around me. _Chakwas, Ash, Shepard_. I opened my eyes fully to see the familiar grey of the Normandy. I slid back and sat up a little. Chakwas saw me quickly. "Looks like our guest is awake." Shepard and Ashley looked at me. "Are you feeling any nausea, throbbing, or any discomfort?"

"Yeah, three people are staring at me." I chuckled a little to show that it was a joke.

Shepard was the first to respond. "Thanks for the help down there, Nihlus is grateful."

I nodded to her,"Thank you, sorry about the beacon, I had no idea." _Lies, though they keep us together they can tear us apart._

"It's alright at least we secured it."

Ashley decided to pitch in. "Actually it self destructed."

"Damn, hey no offense but why am I on your ship?"

"Because I wanted you here." Anderson said walking into the door. _That voice, so great._

"Captain Anderson, our patients are holding up nicely."

Ashley walked out of the room and left the four of us alone. Anderson continued. "I read Nihlus' battle report, said you opened fire on a spectre to save him."

"Yes sir."

"You saved Nihlus' life private, you are hereby being promoted to sergeant, and I would like you on our crew." He extended his hand to me.

Suppresing the massive nerd inside I reached out and took his hand."It would be an honor Captain, and thank you."

Anderson shook my hand. "Now if you would excuse me, I would like to talk to my CO." I climbed out of the bed and saluted, then walked out of the medbay. Ash greeted me outside.

"How you holdin up?"

"I'm fine, went a little over the top back there but yeah, I'm fine." I looked at the ground as my mind started comprehend what I had just done.

"You need to relax a little, and by the way, good job out there... you did good." She nodded to me and walked away. I nodded and looked toward the crew quarters, I shook my head and walked toward the elevator. I walked into it and started to silently curse the slow ass elevators. When it did hit the armory level I walked toward the Mako and opened it up, climbing inside I found a couple chairs, but that's not what I needed. I needed to lay down so I did. I laid down and forced my mind to go blank.

I woke up to the Mako opening and Shepard climbing in, "There you are, we just arrived on the council and I wanted to let you know." I shifted up and saluted, while picking my self up off the floor. She turned around and I followed silently. We shared a comfortable silence as the elevator slowly rose and we continued to the airlock. She went straight toward the Presidium out of the airlock while I had a quick look around. There were many officers but none of them were Garrus I would have to find him myself, after no doubt helping Shepard. "Kage!" I looked up to see Shepard waving me over. I walked to her and realized she meant for me to come with her. We were Udina's office where I was perfectly content with just watching the skycars fly around. How great was that, maybe I should get the one I was thinking about earlier, with some modifications of course. Then came my turn to speak, Udina asked, "And what say you in this matter, Is Saren a traitor?"

I nodded absently and replied,"I myself attacked Saren when he pulled his weapon on Nihlus."

Udina nodded and continued with Shepard and Anderson. I turned back to the view. Ashley slid over to me and started a silent conversation. "You ok, you seem kinda distant."

"Yeah, don't worry, I'll be fine." She rolled her eyes and turned back around. I looked away from her and took a deep breath. "I can see where this is going guys, I'll be at the tower, don't worry about hurrying either I have some business to attend to." I did just that walking my way to the tower and regretfully riding the elevator all the way up. All the while with a mask of unemotional perception. I pulled up my omni tool and started looking for Garrus on the C-sec site. I ended up finding him and sent him a message saying was compromised. I didn't get any response but when the elevator opened up I saw him heading toward the elevator. I passed him and bumped into him. "Sorry." Was his response but mine was different. "Fist found her out, I'll be there as soon as I can."

"What?" The elevator closed as I hit the button and he never got an answer. I walked up the steps and went to the second stage area where you would normally find Chorban. I sat down against one of the walls and closed my eyes. _You are now Private, no Sergeant Kage Deiter of the Alliance Military. You have a new home and family. But I want my old family. You have made your decision, there is no going back you are dead in their world, let dead ghosts rest. I did die didn't I, I can't go back, so there is no point in crying about something out of your control. But I should be there, in that casket not here, I should have died, I don't care I want to go back. ENOUGH,_ my right hand came up to my temple instinctively, _You cannot live in the past, that is not reality, you must forge a new life from the ashes of your old one, you must accept your fate as you didn't decline it, you jumped at the opportunity, you wanted to live in the life of your dreams and finally take charge of your life, now use your skills for a good purpose._ My breathing was unstable but I had no argument with myself after that. _Finally, my mind is my own._ I smiled and breathed deeply in and out, I let go of the emotionless state to allow myself to marvel at the wonders of the new life. A smile graced my features and I pulled up my omni tool. I found the contact for Garrus and smiled he had sent a message asking about my sources. _I have the best lie for him._ I started to type away on the omni tool, smiling madly as my mind began to cook up the lie. _I want my best friend beside me in this fight._

_Until next time on The Cycle Ends.

Tusken- Yeah duly noted, I already had some ideas on how I was going to get them, for the whole OP Kage thing, I tried not to make him overpowered and he definitely won't be, It's just that Eden Prime was a open area, which is going to be his specialty, but trust me, close quarters won't be his favorite, and he won't always have the drop on his prey.


	4. Author's Note

This is a note regarding the halt of the story's progress. First up is my excuse: I have been dealing with some RL crap lately and I also have been juggling my clan and managing a forum online. Second is my actual note: I don't think I like the direction this story is going in, how interesting it is I don't feel like it is interesting to myself, which when you are making a story the author's interest is probably one of the most important elements to crafting the story. I have been thinking about several stories now and have several ideas brewing, if anyone has any ideas I would like to hear them. Thank you for reading, Wolf out.


End file.
